As Above, So Below
"As Above, So Below" is the eighty-eighth episode of "RWBY" and the ninth episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on January 4th, 2020 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on January 11th, 2020. Summary In Mantle, with the heat disabled, Pietro Polendina opens his shop as a shelter. At Schnee Manor, Sleet and Camilla call James Ironwood out for his broad use of the power of his two Council seats. A Faunus waiter whispers in Jacques Schnee's ear that something is happening with his authorization, which shocks him; when the others at the table ask what was said, he deflects, concurring with Sleet and Camilla. Robyn Hill asks what Ironwood is hiding and asks him to submit to her Semblance, only to be interrupted by Weiss Schnee, who shows those assembled footage from Willow Schnee's cameras of Jacques meeting with Arthur Watts, in which Jacques gives Watts his credentials in exchange for manipulating the election. Jacques tries to run, but his exit is blocked by Weiss' Arma Gigas, and Weiss places him under arrest. The people of Mantle riot, stealing Dust crystals for a bonfire. As those assembled in Schnee Manor enumerate Jacques's crimes, including the murders at Robyn's rally, they receive messages informing them of the crisis in Mantle. Jacques's response makes clear he was already aware, and Winter Schnee demands he restore the heat, to which he responds that he has been locked out of the system. As Ironwood tries to track and contain Watts, noting that Amity remains safe, Robyn interrupts to again ask what Ironwood is hiding, this time openly referring to Amity Communications Tower. In Mantle, the riots attract Grimm. Clover Ebi and Oscar Pine interrupt Robyn's questioning of Ironwood to request ground support; Robyn insists they evacuate Mantle instead, but Ironwood objects this would leave Atlas vulnerable. Oscar reminds Ironwood of having asked his advice, and pushes him to tell the truth; Ironwood agrees to brief Robyn, Sleet, and Camilla. Oscar and Ruby Rose decide to tell Ironwood about Jinn's revelation. As Camilla and Sleet discuss Ironwood's claims, with Robyn thinking silently, Oscar tells Ironwood the truth in private. Ironwood, stunned, opts to focus on the present danger to Mantle. Oscar compliments him on living up to the ideals behind Atlas's raising, to which Ironwood responds he sounds as though he'd been there. Ruby's Group (bar Oscar) and the Ace Operatives deploy to Mantle in an airship that a Teryx destroys, forcing all to eject. As Jacques is taken into custody, Neopolitan, disguised as a waitress, skips off to a suite shared with Cinder Fall. Transcript }} Characters Minor Characters *Drunk Mann and Drinking Buddy *AK-200 Driver Trivia *The episode title refers to a phrase which means "to explain why and how the world works." *Jaune almost vomiting on the airship is a callback to his debut in “Ruby Rose“. See Also *Battle Pages *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 09 00004.png|Jacques is informed that Mantle's heating grid shut down with his authorization. V7 09 00012.png|Weiss arrives with proof of Jacques working with Watts. V7 09 00026.png|Mantle's citizens start a bonfire. V7 09 00029.png|Jacques is apprehended, and Ironwood has a talk with him. V7 09 00038.png|The Council gets word of the conditions in Mantle. V7 09 00049.png|Attracted to the negativity, Grimm head for Mantle. V7 09 00055.png|Clover alerts everyone to the Grimm attack in Mantle. V7 09 00076.png|Ironwood tells the Council and Robyn about Salem. V7 09 00078.png|Oscar tells Ironwood about Salem's immortality. V7 09 00089.png|Ruby's group jumps into Mantle early due to a Teryx attack. V7 09 00101.png|Jacques is arrested. V7 09 00106.png|Neo reports back to Cinder. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes